User talk:Bluelighting/Seaswirl10 conversation
This is a special page dedicated to Bluelighting and Seaswirl10. This page is protected so only Administrators may use it. But Administrators are also asked to leave this page alone unless given consent to alter it by the above users. The Conversation I'm just testing the page. Bluelighting (talk) 00:13, February 1, 2014 (UTC) So 343 told us to follow this page so that we can keep track of it. Seaswirl10[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'''Talk ]]' 04:47, February 1, 2014 (UTC) I just added it to my watchlist. Bluelighting (talk) 13:35, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Oh Cool, I just happy 343 managed to make a page for us two. How was your break? Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 13:56, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Good. Bluelighting (talk) 14:00, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Oh, well it was a bit different not talking to you every day but I'm happy we can do that again. I thought the boop after I said bye yesterday was a bit too much. Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 14:04, February 1, 2014 (UTC) I just do hugs. Bluelighting (talk) 14:05, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Ok, then it's hugs from now on. When can I ask you something? Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 14:06, February 1, 2014 (UTC) What do you want to ask? Bluelighting (talk) 14:08, February 1, 2014 (UTC) What do you like eating? If you don't want to answer it, then it okay. Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 14:10, February 1, 2014 (UTC) I like eating food. :3 Bluelighting (talk) 14:11, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Oh ok, for some reason I'm sort of scared of talking to you sometimes. Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 14:13, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Why? Bluelighting (talk) 14:15, February 1, 2014 (UTC) I don't know, I like talking to you but at the same time I don't want to make you mad. Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 14:17, February 1, 2014 (UTC) I just get paranoid when talking to people on the internet sometimes. I'm never really mad at anyone, if that makes you feel better. Bluelighting (talk) 14:21, February 1, 2014 (UTC) I don't get the paranoid part. Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 14:23, February 1, 2014 (UTC) There are a lot of people on the internet that are creepy, to put it simply. I don't think that you are one of those people, but anyone can read this. Bluelighting (talk) 14:25, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Ok, we'll not talk about that then, anyway looks like I'm going to sleep, so good night/ bye, enjoy the weekend! Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 14:29, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Bye! Bluelighting (talk) 14:30, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Should we add music to this page, since this is our special page? Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 07:58, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Oh btw, Flutter-on (Flutterbutter) told me to tell you that he said Hi. Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 06:26, February 3, 2014 (UTC) You can add music if you want, I usually keep my speakers off. If you get the time could you please tell Flutter I said hai back. Bluelighting (talk) 15:05, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Oh, think I'll leave it then, why were you testing your talk page? Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 15:11, February 3, 2014 (UTC) I was just making sure the "Leave a message" button worked. Bluelighting (talk) 15:19, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Oh, did you know that not only you're friendly, you're also funny as well. Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 15:23, February 3, 2014 (UTC) That's really nice, thank you! :) Bluelighting (talk) 15:28, February 3, 2014 (UTC) No problem! :) I think I'll talk to you later, you might be at school or something. Bye! Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 15:30, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Bye! Bluelighting (talk) 15:32, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Is it just me or does your avatar look like that you don't look impressed? I also decided to add music anyway. -- Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 18:59, February 3, 2014 (UTC) I don't really see that, but ok. I like the music. Bluelighting (talk) 19:17, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, bit surprised we're talking at this time. Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 19:20, February 3, 2014 (UTC) I'm just online at the moment. Bluelighting (talk) 19:23, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Oh, won't you get in trouble? Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 19:25, February 3, 2014 (UTC) No. I'm allowed to be online. Bluelighting (talk) 19:27, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Oh, it looks like your blog is no longer active. Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 19:31, February 3, 2014 (UTC) I saw. Bluelighting (talk) 19:32, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Is it okay if I can call you my bwf? (best wikia friend) Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 19:35, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Sure. Bluelighting (talk) 19:36, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Oh thanks :). Looks like I'm off for the second time today. Bye! Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 19:37, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Bye! Bluelighting (talk) 19:38, February 3, 2014 (UTC)\ I really like your new avatar, it's awesome just like you. :D Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 04:11, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! :) Bluelighting (talk) 21:32, February 4, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome! Seems like someone is trying to copy your blog if you haven't seen it already. http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Shadowfox91/The_fortune_game-_Pokemon_style! -- Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 21:37, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Those copiers :P. Looks like they deleted it. Bluelighting (talk) 21:40, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Oh wait, there wasn't an exclamation mark at the end. Add it and the blog will still be there. Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 21:45, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I see. It looks like comments are disabled. Plus they spelled my username wrong. Bluelighting (talk) 21:48, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Seems like only a few people can get your name right. Well I'm off for today! Bye! Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 21:51, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Bye! Bluelighting (talk) 21:51, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Is it alright if we hug each other after conversations? Also, Flutter is asking how you are. Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 00:40, February 5, 2014 (UTC) You can hug me I don't mind, I just do what I want. Bluelighting (talk) 16:56, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Both UnknownProdigy and Flutter were saying how they miss you on chat and they're saying they want to talk to you again. I understand why you don't come on chat however. Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 20:01, February 5, 2014 (UTC) That's nice. Did you hear about the new EG movie? Bluelighting (talk) 20:08, February 5, 2014 (UTC) I only heard that they've confirmed it, I don't know what it's all about however. Do you have any problems with the wikia atm? Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 20:15, February 5, 2014 (UTC) I can't comment on blogs. Bluelighting (talk) 20:17, February 5, 2014 (UTC) I can comment on blogs, must be different for everyone. Will you be coming to chat anytime soon because of the users I mentioned? Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 20:20, February 5, 2014 (UTC) I don't know. Bluelighting (talk) 20:22, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Looks like I have to inform the bad news to them, anyway I hope they fix the wikia soon. See you around! Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 20:24, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Bye. Bluelighting (talk) 20:26, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Now I know what you meant now, I can reply to blog comments but I can't add a comment to blogs. Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 21:51, February 5, 2014 (UTC) I think they've fixed it now, I can now respond to blogs but I'm still getting someone's avatar in some blogs. Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 09:29, February 6, 2014 (UTC) It looks better now. Bluelighting (talk) 22:17, February 6, 2014 (UTC) I noticed you put test in that blog, is it alright if I give you a grade? Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 22:21, February 6, 2014 (UTC) What? Bluelighting (talk) 22:25, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Oh, usually when a user type in "test" in the comments or in chat, other users usually gives that user a grade as a joke, sometimes a prize. It happens a lot in chat. Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 22:28, February 6, 2014 (UTC) No, thank you. Bluelighting (talk) 22:31, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Oh ok, :(, please don't be upset. Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 22:32, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Um, I'm not upset. Bluelighting (talk) 22:33, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Oh, you just don't sound so happy atm. Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 22:35, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Ok then. Bluelighting (talk) 22:36, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Ok, um, I have some of Flutter's cookies and muffins if you would like to try some. I still think your cookies are the best, however, and he's fine with me saying that. Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 22:38, February 6, 2014 (UTC) I like muffins. :) Bluelighting (talk) 22:39, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I'm glad to hear that. *Sea hands Blue a muffin* How does it taste? Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 22:41, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Good. Bluelighting (talk) 22:47, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Well in that case, you can have some of mine. :) Anyway, I'm done for today so hope you have a good night! *Gives Blue hug* Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 22:49, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Bye. Bluelighting (talk) 22:50, February 6, 2014 (UTC) You only said Bye after I left, were you not happy? :( Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 23:11, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Um, I always say bye to you. I didn't know you were gone. Bluelighting (talk) 23:24, February 6, 2014 (UTC) But saying it like that makes me think that you're not happy. Sorry if I made you angry. Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 23:26, February 6, 2014 (UTC) I'm not angry. :/ Bluelighting (talk) 23:28, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Oh, sorry if I've caused any trouble, anyway bye! Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 23:30, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Bye. Bluelighting (talk) 23:31, February 6, 2014 (UTC) I really like that new font you made, pretty much anything you make turns out awesome! Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 00:27, February 7, 2014 (UTC) About the other day, The reason I came back was because I become sad and depressed for the rest of the day whenever I don't make you happy while talking to you after every conversation and I did not want it to become one of those days again. I only want you to be happy. *Gives Blue hug* Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 04:09, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Ok. Bluelighting (talk) 23:02, February 7, 2014 (UTC) I called you the best alicorn princess in the five word game, hope you like it! Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 23:09, February 7, 2014 (UTC) I saw, thanks. Bluelighting (talk) 23:09, February 7, 2014 (UTC) I really like how your account looks now especially with the new font. Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 23:11, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Bluelighting (talk) 23:13, February 7, 2014 (UTC) You looking forward to the new episode, it's a Rarity and Applejack themed one. Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 23:14, February 7, 2014 (UTC) I haven't heard. I'll be sure to watch it! Bluelighting (talk) 23:15, February 7, 2014 (UTC) There's going to be some sort of party at chat later tonight, you sure you don't want to join in? Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 23:16, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Yep. Bluelighting (talk) 23:17, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Ok, I bring you a piece of cake then, hope you have a good night, best alicorn princess! Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 23:19, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Bye. Bluelighting (talk) 23:20, February 7, 2014 (UTC) I had a good time at the party, and I managed to save half of the cake, some of Velvet's cupcakes and a whole Pepperoni and cheese Pizza just for both of us. You want any? Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]''' 06:50, February 8, 2014 (UTC)